1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of alcohol detection systems and more particularly to a skin resistive sensor detection system incorporating ignition interlock capability, reporting, operator identification and vehicle location systems.
2. Background
The detection of alcohol impairment has long been a significant issue for operators of motor vehicles. Accidents and fatalities due to driving while under the influence of alcohol continue to increase and even with strong enforcement of vehicle codes imposing significant fines and sentencing of offenders, passive deterrence remains ineffective for reducing the incidences of driving while impaired.
For operators of commercial vehicles the potential liabilities associated with drivers operating vehicles while impaired by alcohol have significant economic impact. Consequently, real time testing of vehicle operators and the capability to identify and confirm the tested individual to assure that the driver of the vehicle is the individual taking the test is desirable.
Prior art systems for alcohol detection/testing in vehicular applications typically employ breath or vehicle interior gas detection for alcohol vapor. Systems for alternative detection forms have been costly and most systems are complex and/or excessively expensive or do not provide desired reliability in detection.
It is therefore desirable to provide an alcohol detection system for vehicle driver testing which employs reduced complexity while providing precise detection capability. It is further desirable for the system to provide identification of the tested driver to assure that the tested individual is the vehicle operator. It is also desirable for the system to provide affirmative vehicle disablement or identification with automated communication of status.